Happy Birthday to Me
by edwardemmetlust
Summary: Bella has decided to treat herself for her 21st Birthday. So she goes to a club and decided to completely lure two Gods home with her.


Today is my birthday. I just turned twenty-one. I am going to go out tonight and celebrate. I have been waiting for this day. Tonight I reinvent myself and do exactly what I want.

My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella. I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. Population 3000. My father is Chief of Police and my mother is the Kindergarten teacher. I graduate top of my class with a 4.0 GPA. I was the Valedictorian. There were 75 kids in my graduating class. I went to the University of Washington. Majored in Art and Journalism. I just moved to New York. I have a job at a small local publishing company.

I was kinda quiet and kept to myself during high school and college. However, I live in NY city and I feel so alive with the buzz of life and action around me. I went to this little boutique and bought myself a very chic outfit for tonight. The sales lady said that it was the newest style. I went to the salon and had my hair and nails down for my big celebration tonight. Well here goes nothing.

I went to a club that just opened up within the last month. This place was all the rave. I had to stand in line for an hour, but I was very excited about this night. Once inside the club there was an energy that charged through me. I felt so alive and free. The club was packed, but I made my way to the bar.

The bartenders were very busy. The one who finally came to take my order was very nice on the eyes. He stood about six' five" weighed probably around one hundred and eighty pounds. He looked very well put together. Blonde hair, blue eyes and the most amazing smile. He asked me how he could help me and I asked for a sex on the beach. He grinned and went to get me my drink. After I downed my drink I turned to scope out the action.

The D.J. started to play "Love game" by Lady Gaga. I decided to go do a little dancing. I made my way to the dance floor and start doing my thing. I was having a ball and getting into my groove when a pair of strong warm hands snaked their way up my legs and rested on my hips. The minute those hands made contact with my skin I felt a surge of electricity flow through out my body. Then I felt the strong muscular body attatched to those hands pressed up against my backside. I didn't panick I just went with it. I felt so alive and sexy. When the song finished I turned to thank the man for a nice dance. When I looked up to the mans face I was mesmerized by the most gorgeous god like man I had ever laid eyes on. He had the most sexiest bronze colored hair. His eyes were an amazing green color. The face was like a chiseled masterpiece, strong squared jaw, perfectly tanned color, and the most awesome kissable lips. That body was very well put together. The shirt he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination, but it did make me drool.

"Thank You for the dance." I said. "I quite enjoyed that maybe we could share another later?"

"I would like that very much. My name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Hello Edward it's nice to meet you I'm Bella." I said extending my hand to him.

"Bella very fitting name, You are very beautiful." Edward smiled at me and my panties were soaked. _OH MY GOD!!! This man is driving me insane. I have never gotten this turned on by just looking at a man._

He reached out and took my hand and pulled it to his lips kissing my hand and bowing like a gentleman from the old days. He was so making me swoon. I almost passed out. He leaned down and placed his lips by my ear " Breath Bella" he whispered softly and seductively in my ear. I think I just had a mini orgasm. I shook my head, pulled my hand back and turned to walk away. This was turning out to be the best night of my life.

I went to the ladies room to splash cool water on my face. I turned to leave and ran into a small pixie like girl that felt like a brick wall. We apologized and introduced ourselves. Her name was Alice Bradon. She owned the small boutique were I got my outfit from. She grew up here in NY. Alice wanted me to join here and her friends for a drink. I thanked her for the invitation and said " I will catch up with you. Right now I'm just having some fun."

I went back to the bar and Blondie came over and handed me another sex on the beach. I was confused cause I hadn't ordered it, but he said the tall, dark skinned man at the end of the bar with the spiked jet black hair bought it for me. I went to the other end of the bar and thanked him for the drink. He asked me to dance. I said "Sure lets go." We went out on the dance floor and started bumping and grinding. I was having so much fun. In the middle of the dance I saw Edward approach from the lounge area. Edward walked right up and joined the dance. I am now sandwiched between two of the hottest men I have ever seen. Edward at my front and tall dark and handsome in back. We all danced together very fluently. I was feeling very confident and alluring. When the dance was over I thanked them both and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and sauntered off like I owned the place. I went back to the bar and asked the bartender what his name was. "My name is James. And what do you go by beautiful?" was his reply. "Bella" was all I said. "Well Bella I have a break in ten minutes and I would love it if you would dance with me." "Well come find me and I'll see if I can squeeze you in."

I was on cloud nine. I now had three hot guys falling at my feet. I need to decide which one I want to take home with me cause I know what I really want for my birthday and I was gonna get it. Just as I was trying to figure it out guy number four walked up. This guy was tall, had short dark hair, and looked like he spent every waking hour pumping iron. "Hello my name is Emmet and I would love to buy you a drink and have a dance." "Well Emmet, I am Bella and I think I would like that." "So, do you want to dance first or do you need a drink." Emmet asked with a smile. "Let's dance."

As Emmet got me to the dance floor, a slow love song started playing. Emmet wrapped his huge arms around my little frame and we started swaying to the music. For his size his was very graceful and had no problems moving around the floor. The dance was wonderful and I felt very safe and protect wrapped up in his burly arms. As the song ended Emmet shocked me completely by dipping me and kissing me full on the lips. That kiss was fantastic. Just then James walked over and tapped Emmet on the shoulder, "Excuse me my I cut in. This little beauty promised me a dance." James said. Emmet replied "For now, you may have one dance but I will be back." The dance with James was to a fast song. We were bumping and grinding and having lots of fun. I noticed Edward by the D.J. They were talking. I wondered what they were discussing.

Edward approached as the song came to a close. James excused himself cause he had to get back to work. Edward bowed in front of me and asked me for the pleasure of the next dance. I said, "Yes" He took me in his arms and the song started. We fit together perfectly. The dance was slow and sensual to start then turned to hot and sexual by the time we got to the end of the song. I was drenched in sweat. I was panting. I couldn't breathe correctly. Before he released me to walk away. He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so we were staring in each others eyes. He then slowly moved towards me and planted the most erotic kiss on me that has ever happened in the history of kisses.

_OH LORD THIS GUYS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!!!!! THERE IS A FIRE THAT IS NOW BURNING OUT OF CONTROL INSIDE ME. I'm sooo wet right now, its dripping down my leg._

_Edward moved his mouth from my lips to bite and suck on my neck and just under my ear. That was my undoing. A moan escaped my throat. I reached up and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him back to my mouth. With my other hand, I roamed down his hard chest and abs to rub his obvious erection that was bulging in his jeans. This brought out a moan from Edwards throat. I finished the kiss, ran my hand over his bulge one more time, then ran my hand around to his perfect ass and gave it a little squeeze. Then I turned and walked away. I went outside to get some air._

_Alice followed me out. She asked me if I knew who I just made out with on the dance floor. I replied, " Well I know his name is Edward, but tonight is the first time I have ever laid eyes on him." "Well Edward is my cousin. Would you like to be introduced?" "No, I think we are past that." I said. "How about that drink then? I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jasper." Alice pleaded. "Ok, Let's go have a drink." I answered. We walked back in and went to the bar. James came over and asked me what I needed. "Give me a pitcher of Kiligans, fourteen shots of Jose Quervo, two Cosmopolitains, and whatever Bella wants." Alice announced. "Well I'll be right back with your order." James said. Ten minutes later we were on our way to a table in the lounge with two trays full of alcohol. I recognized two of the five people that were sitting at the table. Alice introduced us all. "Every one this is Bella. Bella this is Edward, Ben, Angela, Jasper, and Emmet." We all said hello. I sat down between Edward and Emmet. Alice climbed on Jaspers lap. _

"_So Bella what brings you to this club tonight." Jasper asked. "Well today is my birthday and I decided to come celebrate." I answered. They all wished me a Happy Birthday. We all started talking and getting to know each other. We were drinking, talking and having fun. As we were conversing, I felt two hands settle on my legs. I had a hand on both my legs. I glanced down to see Edward rubbing my left knee and Emmet rubbing my right. I so think I'm dreaming. This has never happened to me ever before. I looked at Edward and he smiled as his hand moved up my leg. I then looked at Emmet who slowly licked his lips as his hand slowly started rubbing up and around my leg. My mind went into over drive. Two gods and they are both driving me insane. I so just want to strip down and throw myself on the table in front of both of them. I started formulating a plan in my head. I was going to take both these gods home with me. I placed my hands on the table and slowly spread my legs so that both knees were touching the legs of the men on either side of me. This also opened me up more for their roaming hands. I leaned to my right and whispered to Emmet that I wanted that drink he owed me. Emmet squeezed my leg as my breath wafted across his ear. He smiled and went to get me a refill. The alcohol was starting to affect me. _

_I turned to Edward once Emmet was gone and licked his ear lobe. Then I whispered to him that I wanted him. He moaned when my tongue touched his lobe and his smile was a mile wide when I let him know he was so getting lucky tonight. He leaned over and took my lobe into his mouth and sucked it gently before he decided to let me know that he was so willing to do what ever I wanted. I asked him if he ever did a threesome. He looked at me and smiled. Then asked "What exactly do you want Bella?" "I want to take you and Emmet home with me and celebrate my birthday." I replied. He looked at me staring deep into my eyes all of a sudden he smiled and nodded. One down, one to go. Emmet returned with my drink. Once he sat down I turned to him and kissed him full on the lips. I went for his lobe. I bite it then told him I wanted him. Emmet groaned when my teeth hit his lobe and gasped when my words registered in his head. He so turned and smiled. I asked about a threesome and he looked confused. So I told him exactly what I wanted. He thought for a few minutes. Finally he turned to me and gave me a nod. My night is so going to rock._

_I decided it was time to go have my very special present. I Let Emmet and Edward know to meet me outside. I said goodbye to every one and made my way out the door. Once outside I leaned against the side of the building and waited for my sexy gods. They made there way out to me and we linked arms and went to my apartment. I was so going to have the best night ever and these two guys were never going to forget this night. We made it to my place in no time. I escorted the two of them upstairs and into my apartment. I took them into the living room and told them to make themselves comfortable that I would be right back. I went into my room and stripped out of my clothes. I went into my drawer and found my fire engine red teddy and found my red fuck me heels. I got changed and put on some music and left my room. _

_When I appeared in the doorway to the living room I whistled and they both turned to look at the same time. Emmet let out a loud whistle. Edward had to picked up his tongue, jaw and eyes. They were both gawking at me. I went to join them on the sofa. I placed my hand on their legs and stroke them up and down. They followed my lead and started to play with my legs. This was very nice but I was ready for more. I turned to Emmet and removed his shirt and kissed him on the lips, neck and chest. I turned to Edward and he pulled me in for another long lust filled kiss. He moved down my jaw around my neck and to my ear with his lips and teeth. While Edward assaulted my face, neck and ears, Emmet went for my breasts. Emmet palmed them both at the same time. Then he moved to my nipples with his thump and forefinger. He gently tugged and pinched my nipples. I was slowly losing all control. This was pure heaven and we were just starting to get going. I quickly removed Edwards shirt so that I could play with his chest and abs. I know had them both shirtless. They both looked magnificient. _

_I slid of the couch and crouched in front of Emmet. I kissed him and ran my hands all over his chest and abs till I reach the button on his jeans. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He was moaning and groaning at me. While my hands made quick work of removing the offensive material from his lower body my tongue, teeth and lips worked their way around his neck , ears, and upper torso. Once I had him down to his boxers, I turned my attention to Edward. We started to kiss, lick, nip and bite one another while my hands made quick work of removing his jeans. Now that the three of us were practically naked, I grabbed their hands and lead them to my room and my king size bed. _

_I had Emmet lay down on the bed and lean against the head board. I removed his boxers. I then removed Edwards boxers and had him kneel at the foot of the bed. I climbed up and stood in between them both. I slowly start to remove my teddy but I left my heels on. They both stared admiringly at my naked body. I knelt in front of Edward and grabbed his very massive and very erect cock and started to stroke him from base to tip. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back the minute I took him in my hand. Emmet was feeling left out so he reached out and ran his fingers down my ass and between my legs. He stroked my very wet pussy. When his finger slipped inside I gasped out loud and moaned very loud. Edwards eyes shot open and he watched as I stroked him and Emmet finger fucked me. Edward reached out and started rubbing my tits and erect nipples. He finally leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. Licking, sucking and biting at the nipple in his mouth. When he felt he had spent sufficient enough time with that nipple he moved to the other one. I was moaning and groaning very loudly. Then Emmet slid his head between my legs and his tongue found my clit. Emmet flicked his tongue back and forth across my clit and I screamed "FUCK ME" Both guys snickered and said "With pleasure." As Emmet's fingers and tongue worked my pussy into a frenzy. Edward worked my tits and mouth. I felt a tightening in my stomach that slowly spread through out my body. The next thing I knew I was screaming out their names as I experienced my most amazing orgasm ever. Once I had road out my orgasm and Emmet had licked me thoroughly I leaned down and took Edwards cock into my mouth. My stroking had him close to his first release. With my hands and mouth I worked him to his first release. Once I had sufficiently swallowed ever last drop of Edwards first release and licked his cock clean, I turned my attention to Emmet. I started by stroking his very massive and very erect cock. While I kissed, licked and bit his jaw neck and upper torso. While I was attending to Emmet, I shoved my ass in Edwards crouch and wiggled from time to time. Edward began fingering my pussy much like Emmet had done. However Edward played with my ass as well. I was going to explode again. I dropped my head into Emmet's lap and put his erection in my mouth. Eagerly licking, sucking and biting his cock as Edward fingered my pussy and ass at the same time. Emmet reached down and started pulling and pinching my nipples. My stomach started to tighten for the second time tonight. Emmet moved one hand down my stomach to tug and pinch my clit. That was my undoing. Just as my orgasm started to take over Edwards face was buried between my legs to lap up every last drop. Just as the last shutter left my body Emmet exploded in my mouth. I was so enjoying this present. _

_Edward turned me around so I was facing him and Emmet laid back down on the bed. Edward slid me back so I was straddling Emmet's crotch. Emmet reached down and grabbed his now throbbing cock and positioned it at my entrance. Edward lowered me down on to Emmet's waiting cock. Once he was fully inside of me. He placed his hands on my hips and started to move me up and down his cock. I was riding Emmet's cock while Edward palmed, pinched, sucked, licked and nibbled on my tits and neck. Edwards hands and mouth felt heavenly on my breasts and neck. When he leaned in and took my bottom lip between his teeth and gently bite down I moaned. Emmet was working my pussy quite skillfully with his massive cock and I was beginning to feel that all to familiar tightening in my stomach again. While Edward continued to admire and worship my mouth, neck, ears and tits, Emmet felt my pussy start to constrict around his cock so he started to fuck me harder. Just before I was about to start orgasm number three, He reached around me and pinched down on my clit as he drove into me as hard and as deep as he could. We both exploded at the same time. I screamed out his name as he screamed out mine. When we had road out or pleasure together, Edward stroked my body lovingly with his warm hands. When we were done I climbed off and turned around. I got on all fours and positioned my pussy at Edwards waiting and throbbing cock. Edward rubbed my back and ass a few times before he grabbed himself and positioned himself at my entrance. I leaned up and turned my head to the side for a kiss. Edward obliged and we started to kiss. As I shoved my tongue past his lips and into his warm delicious mouth he thrusted forward completely filling me up with him. We continued to kiss as he thrusted in and out. He ended the kiss and gently pushed me forward. Emmet turned around so his face was below mine. We kissed for a few minutes before he worked his way down to worship my breasts. Edward was pounding into me with long, thick deep strokes. I have never been fucked like this before. I think I'm in love with his cock. It feels so amazing inside me. That feeling was back and it came so quickly. It almost didn't want it to be over with, but I was just about spent. Edward felt the tightening and he began pumping faster and harder then before. I reached down and grabbed Edward were he was entering me and squeezed slightly as he slid through my hand and into my pussy. I wanted him to cum with me. Just as I was about to spasm out of control Edward shoved his middle finger in my ass and my orgasm raked through me like a wild fire burning out of control. Edwards hold on my hips got tighter as he drove his cock deep inside of me and exploded violently. When he was done and he pulled out I collapsed spent on top of Emmet. Edward picked me up as Emmet pulled the covers down on the bed. Edward laid me down in the middle of the bed then him and Emmet crawled in on either side of me. They pulled the covers up and we all cuddle close and fell asleep, exhausted and completely spent. The last thing I heard before the darkness tookk over was those two gods whisper HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!! _


End file.
